


"It brings out your eyes."

by stuckwithminusharry



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You (Hinny) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, well fred's still dead but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithminusharry/pseuds/stuckwithminusharry
Summary: From the 100 Ways To Say I Love You prompts list.A year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny seeks comfort.





	"It brings out your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first oneshot out of this oneshot series that I actually wrote and posted - originally to Tumblr. At that point, I hadn't committed to writing all 100 of them - but alas, here we are.
> 
> (The post is here, if you wanna smash that reblog button or whatever, heh: http://stuckwith-harry.tumblr.com/post/177988769773/im-gonna-be-real-cheezy-here-and-ask-for-56-with)
> 
> It's a small one. Bit (very) sad. Enjoy. x

**"It brings out your eyes."**

 

May 2nd, 1999

 

„Thanks for letting me borrow it.“

There‘s a soft rustling and shuffling sound as Harry shifts on the mattress so Ginny can crawl onto her bed next to him. She wipes her running nose and curls up into a ball like a cat, her heavy head resting on Harry’s leg.

“Sure”, he says softly, combing his fingers through her tangled hair. For a second there, he remembers sixth year, when they used to sit by the lake and watch as the Giant Squid stuck a single, pale purple tentacle out of the water. He would play with her hair, then, and her long, red strands would tickle the part of her bare stomach that would peek out under her t-shirt. It feels like forever ago – and yet, sometimes he gets so lost in the memory that he’s caught off-guard when he finds that her hair now ends just at her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

She shrugs and stares dully into the half-dark of her old bedroom, willing her insides to stop burning. “You know.”

“I do”, says his voice from a long, long way off.

“It’s weird”, she croaks. “It doesn’t feel like it’s been just a year since he died. Could’ve been ten.”

“I’m sorry, Gin.”

Ginny wraps one arm around her legs and rests the other one next to her head, opening up her hand. Harry thankfully picks up on this and gently wraps his fingers around hers.

“Talk to me? Please?”

Harry looks around her room, lost for words. “I…”

“Anything. Just… distraction would be great.”

“Sorry, babe, I’m so bad at this … uhm. You look nice in my jumper.”

Ginny snorts joylessly.

“No, I’m serious. Brings out your eyes.”

“You’re a dirty liar, Harry Potter. I look like shit.”

Harry, who knows she cares very little for compliments right now, shrugs. “I reckon we all look a bit shit today?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck, I brought it up again. Sorry.” There’s a familiar burning feeling inside him too, though right now there is nothing he can - or wants - to do about it. “You look tired.”

“It’s fine.” She shuffles around on the mattress a bit, scooching closer. “You make a decent pillow.”

“Glad I can help.”

“You do.” She grips his hand a little tighter, and Harry registers it takes a few seconds until she speaks again. Her voice still sounds scratchy when she does, like she’s slept for a month and like she hasn’t gotten any sleep at all, simultaneously. “You do, babe.”

“I don’t feel very helpful”, he admits quietly.

“No, you’re good. You’re so good.” She wipes her nose on her – Harry’s – sleeve and blinks away her tired tears. “Do you think you’re alright?”

“Will be.”

And Ginny registers, despite the exhaustion, that they’ve had this conversation countless times before. She’s been down this hole before. He has, too.

Someone will be there to sit in it with her. And someone will be there to hold her hand when she breaks all her bones trying to crawl back out.

“More distraction?”, he asks after they’ve been quiet for a little while.

“No, I’m okay”, she mumbles, still staring straight ahead without seeing much. There is sleep, so much sleep, trying to rush over her, but she won’t let it, not yet.

“It’s got to get easier eventually”, says Harry, barely audible now. “Just got to, right?”

“Hm-hm.” That’s all she manages. “Will be.”


End file.
